The Boy Inside Her
by Lizzy Wright
Summary: The glee club is introduced to someone new today. And a certain someone surely isn't happy that she's actually familiar of who they are. Well, the truth is, they aren't actually new.


**GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE!**

* * *

"Yesss!"Sugar threw her hands in the air as she got in the choir room,"glee time!"

Rory laughed,"why are you so happy like that?"

"Because!"She said excitedly as she sat down beside him,"my connection said there will be someone new introduced today!"

"Your conn-",He scrunched his eyebrows,"wait, to glee? To join the glee club?"

Sugar giggled,"yes, silly."

Kurt, who sat behind them and had been listening to their conversation, spoke up.

"Who's your connection, Sugar?"

"Hm?"She turned in her seat to face him.

"Who's your connection?"

"Oh!"She grinned,"Mr. Schue."

Kurt sighed,"figures."

"Everybody! Listen up!"

Speaking of the devil.

Mr. Schue clapped his hands.

Noticing an empty seat beside Santana, Quinn whispered in her ear.

"Where's Brittany?"

"I don't know,"Santana shook her head, a worried expression was etched on her face,"she just told me to wait in the choir room."

Quinn, with a confused expression, turned back to Mr. Schue, who had been rambling.

"-And here I present you, Blake Bj Harrington!"

"Harring-"Santana's eyes bulged as she saw who was entering the choir room.

"Oh my God, he's hot!"Santana heard Sugar in the distance.

"Such a name,"Puck commented,"welcome, dude."

Quinn felt her jaw slightly dropping. Not because she wanted to join the girls in fawning over him. But this kind of gave her a Déjà vu.

But instead of a new, slightly nervous and innocent-looking guy locking eyes with her (like a certain blonde-headed guy back then), this-another blonde- cool looking guy had his eyes fixed on someone.

She turned to her side.

And that, was Santana.

Quinn scrunched her eyebrows.

Speaking of which, her mouth was gaping open.

"Hey, Santana."Quinn waved a hand in front of her face.

Santana quickly shut her mouth, swallowed and turned to Quinn, being shaken out of her daze.

"Um, what?"

Quinn sighed in exasperation.

"I think this guy's already crushing on you."

Santana opened her mouth, before closing it again. Quinn raised her eyebrow at the weird behavior of her best friend.

"Um, he's-"

"Hey, everybody,"he smiled coolly,"as Mr. Schue said, my name's Blake—"

Kurt raised his hand.

"Yes, Kurt?"Mr. Schue asked with a sigh.

"What does Bj stands for?"

Will stared at him with confusion,"is that relevant?"

"It stands for Bj."Blake replied.

Silence.

Everyone knitted their eyebrows.

"Bj stands for.."

"Bj,"Blake finished, shrugging. Then he smiled,"feel free to call me anything you like!"

Santana felt her throat getting dry.

Seriously? Where did he even get his name from, self-made?

Wait, focus.

Oh my God_. Oh my God_.

Mr. Schue patted his shoulder,"Okay. Now, why don't you tell us the reason why you'd like to join Glee Club."

He smiled, and Quinn's face turned disgusted when suddenly Sugar's hand was placed on top of hers, gripping it to death as the latter melted to the floor.

"I wanted to join because I like to sing, obviously,"he chuckled,"and dance."

"Oh my God he can dance."Sugar pressed her hand to her temple, and Quinn looked at her like she was crazy.

Tina shook her head, eyes fixed on Blake,"so. Handsome."

Mike looked at her in jealousy.

"Okay,"Will clapped his hands,"let's start your-"

"But,"Blake cut in,"I _have _a personal reason on why I want to join."

And everyone that looked pissed (the guys, obviously) now even looked interested.

But Rachel, being Rachel Berry just had to reply.

"Blake, is it?"Rachel asked, and he raised his eyebrow, nodding,"I'm sorry, but as the glee club captain, I don't approve on a person that wants to partake in important singing group merely just to drink its advantage for their own personal reasons-"

"Rach,"Finn nudged her arm fearfully. She looked over at him, annoyed for cutting her speech,"um, Santana's about to explode."

Rachel snapped her head to Santana's direction. And immediately felt chills.

Kurt shook his head from the seat in the back, moving his hand in front of his neck and put on a 'dead' expression with his tongue out.

Mercedes nodded in agreement.

Tina, trying to bulge out her eyes as much as possible, motioned for her hastily to sit back down.

Rachel sat down, having a staring match with the tile floor.

Blake, however, as weird as it was, looked like he was used to be dealing with something like this and just continued on.

"As I was saying."He started.

"Santana, he really didn't move his eyes from you."Quinn, the only one noticed since everybody was too busy staring at him, said with a slightly creeped out tone, her eyes still on him.

He cleared his throat.

"Other than singing and dancing, I'm actually chasing someone that,"he cleared his throat,"um, I love, here."

Everyone's eyes bulged out. And Sugar almost passed out.

"What?"Sam asked,"here? Aren't you new?"

Blake nodded, but then another smile reappeared,"but not to a certain someone here."

He looked pointedly at Santana, who had been jittery ever since he stepped in.

Finding the silence as cue, everyone followed his line of sight, and their eyes widened once they found who it was.

"Puck?"They asked with gasps.

Puck, who sat beside Santana, looked around in confusion.

"Um, no. It's Santana, actually."He corrected.

"Oh, new guy, I admire your choice of woman,"Kurt chimed in,"but you see, Santana here, is _gay_. Thus, she doesn't play on the team where your gender resides."

Blake opened his mouth to argue, but Kurt cut him off.

"Oh! And her girlfriend is_ pretty_ protective when it comes to her. So just make sure she doesn't know about this."Kurt stated.

Santana suddenly stood up, unable to refrain herself any longer.

"B, you come with me."Santana said sternly, pulling his wrist forcefully and walked out of the choir room.

"Santana, practice-"

"Shut it, hobbit!"

The room was silence other than Santana's and Blake's steps that quickly faded away.

Until it was totally silent that Quinn spoke up.

"What was that?"

••-••

"You're really crazy!"Santana said, as she pulled the little clips out of the hair.

A distinctive laughter filled the empty restroom.

"See? I told you no one would notice."

"But _Brittany_!"Santana protested as she pulled away the wig, and real, silk blonde hair fell to Brittany's shoulder,"if you got noticed, you'd get suspended! Besides, how did you even change your voice like that? It's creepy. I almost thought of you as another guy when you started to speak."

"I imitate my father all the time. I can even sound like LT, and- oh! And my grandpa! You want to hear?"Santana scrunched her nose,"I shouldn't have tried this boy-outfit in front of you first. You know, for a surprise."

Santana swatted her arm.

"Never. Ever. Pull something like that again."She warned.

Brittany giggled,"You should have let me sing first. It would be so awesome, I practiced for that."

"_Brittany_."

"Sorry, okay,"she said with an apologetic expression,"I won't do that again."

Santana sighed.

"Well, not at _school_, at least."

Santana opened her mouth to protest.

"So,"Brittany leaned forward and whispered seductively in Santana's ear, and Santana instantly shut her mouth,"I packed an extra appendage. You know, just in case."

••-••

"Satan."

Santana sighed and turned to her side.

"Yes, underling number two?"

Kurt looked unamused.

"Who's number one?"

"Puck, obviously,"Santana said dismissively as she closed her locker,"what's up, gay-pal?"

"I don't know whether I should take that as offending or friendly.."He trailed off and Santana narrowed her eyes,"anyway, where did you and that guy go last Glee practice?"

Well, that was expected.

"None of your business, underling. Now move, I_ need _to go to my next class. I'm so late it's pathetic."

"Your next class is a free period,"Kurt interjected, rolling his eyes,"how could you forget your own classmate?"

Santana scrunched her nose,"how can I remember a classmate from a _free period_?"

"Good point, you don't even come to class. Now spill."

Santana looked around nervously before stepping forward and hissed in his face with a false confidence.

"Listen, it's none of your business, okay?"

Kurt wasn't satisfied.

"Santana,"Santana started to walk away, but Kurt yanked her back,"listen to me."

"_What?_"

Kurt shook his head.

"You're not.. Cheating on Brittany, are you?"

Santana's eyes widened, and she quickly pulled her grasped arm away from Kurt.

"Are you kidding? I would never-"

"Then what's the deal with that good-looking guy yesterday?"Kurt asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Heeey Sanny!"Someone sing-songed from behind Santana, appearing out of nowhere.

Kurt's eyes widened and he straightened his posture, forcing a smile.

"Brittany."Kurt greeted with a chirpy tone.

"Hey, Kurtsie!"Brittany pecked Santana's cheek before going up to him for a hug.

He slightly tensed while hugging her, and she suddenly laughed and pulled away.

"It's okay, Kurt,"his eyes widened, and she quickly corrected herself,"I heard about what you said."

Kurt's eyes widened in terror.

"Did you?"

"Yeah,"Brittany shrugged before smiling widely,"and it's fine, if Santana cheats on me with that guy."

Kurt's jaw dropped and Santana palmed her face with free hand that wasn't clutching a book on her chest.

"What?"

"Hm?"

"Britt,"Kurt said,"You've been bumping shoulders with anyone that as much as _leers _at Santana. And last month you threatened a guy after he talked about Santana being hot! I mean, _threaten_! When does Brittany Pierce ever do that?"He asked, horrified.

And he wasn't done, ladies.

"And suddenly you're like,'oh it's okay even if you want to bang Santana against the locker in a crowded hallway' what in the name of everyone with a great fashion sense, Brittany?"

Brittany quirked her eyebrow, before laughing. Hard.

Santana just looked mortified. Either it was because they literally did just _that_, yesterday after school, or the commotion caused by Kurt's loud rambling.

"Brittany."Santana whispered, trying to get her attention as she squirmed under everyone's gaze.

"I want to tell you a secret, but you can't tell anyone, okay, Kurt?"Brittany asked with a little grin.

Santana didn't protest. Besides, Kurt would annoy the hell out of her if he continued to be so oblivious.

"So, Blake,"Brittany said, leaning forward to whisper in his ear,"is me."She finished, giggling before intertwining her hand with Santana's.

"Bye, Kurt!"She waved as Santana practically dragged her across the hall.

Kurt looked bewildered.

"She... What?"

••-••

"I wonder what's up between them,"Tina mused,"I thought Santana had finally stopped being.. You know, that."

"Oh trust me,"Kurt interjected,"she's stopped."

"But that guy was soo good-lookin',"Mercedes commented,"If I were Santana I'd tap that too."

"Because you're straight."Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"Seriously, though, what happened between them yesterday?"

Both Kurt and Mercedes shrugged.

"I mean, I know Santana's gay, but- _oh my God!_"

"What? What?"Kurt looked around curiously.

"No, what if he's _gay_?"Tina whispered in a serious tone.

Kurt looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yeah, we caught him looking at Puck, too."Mercedes agreed.

"He was staring at the woman _beside_ him."

Both Mercedes and Tina ignored him.

"What if he was asking Santana to be his beard?"

"No way, Santana's out of the closet here. She can't be anyone's beard."

"Ladies,"Kurt sighed, placing his hands on their shoulders,"trust me."

"What?"Mercedes asked, perplexed.

He leaned down and whispered,"He's too straight to be gay."

And he quickly walked past them, shaking his head.

When he turned the corner, he almost bumped to Santana's back. Wanting to apologize, only to find out she was in the middle of a heated make out session with Brittany.

Kurt crossed his arms, not pleased.

_Yep, too straight. _

Then suddenly Brittany opened her eyes, catching him frowning.

He blinked.

Brittany winked, before closing her eyes again and slowly pushed Santana to lean against the locker.

_Oh dear God._

* * *

**_A/N: _I enjoy boy!Brittany too much.. and just FYI, I wrote this in the middle of a traffic. Yeah, traffic seems to get me going. **

**Anyway, i'm currently addicted to Simisimi, you know that chatting bot? it says the weirdest thing sometimes, but it ships Brittana :p ****I actually have another pairings that i ship other than Brittana, but I don't know why i've only written Brittana. maybe i'll try sometime, well, later!**


End file.
